Confession
by DontStopBealeiving
Summary: Well this fandom needed some good ol' nsfw. Here's my contribution! Plot: Lucy is about to confess her affection towards Erza when Happy puts the entire plan in jeopardy.


Lucy paced about her house, deep in thought and humming to herself. Natsu would be over any minute with Happy, and she was trying to think of a way to tell them...

_Knock knock knock_

She scrambled to unlock the door that Natsu practically broke down. She sighed. What an idiot...

"Hey Natsu! Come righ- er... Nevermind." The boy had a habit of making himself at home wherever he went, propping his feet up on the table and stretching.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" he asked with a signature grin.

Lucy sat across the table from him and folded her hands in her lap. Happy was being unusually quiet as well, intent on listening to the blonde.

"You see, Natsu... How do I put this... Well..."

"Spit it out already! C'mon!" He wasn't rude when he said it, he really was listening to her. He just wanted to encourage her on.

"I think..." She was a bright red. "I think I love Erza." Lucy held her breath, waiting for some kind of reaction when...

"I KNEW IT! HA! YOU BUY DINNER TONIGHT, CAT!" Happy let out a distressed _awww mannnnn._

Lucy was confused, to say the least. "You made bets?! You bet on my love life?! How dare you!"

Natsu laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah sorry." Happy was flying around in circles, cheering and chanting.

"Lucy and Erza sitting in a tree. _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ Lucy loves Erza! Lucy loves Erza!" Lucy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Shut up, cat. I'd like to tell her myself!" But it was too late. Happy had already flown out the door with his maniacal chanting.

He was so dead when they caught him.

x-x-x-x

"Happy get back here!" Lucy and Natsu had been looking for the blue cat for hours, with no such luck.

Everywhere she went, people congratulated her. She would find that cat, and she would kill him.

She slumped down on the steps of the guild. "Natsu, I'm beat. Everyone knows. She's probably heard him. There's no point in searching anymore."

"Don't worry, Lucy," he gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything will be okay."

But everything didn't feel okay. It didn't feel okay when she showered. It didn't feel okay when she couldn't finish her dinner because she was so worried. It certainly did not feel okay when Erza didn't show up for their nightly tea.

She sat alone with her head in her hands.

Then came a loud pounding on the door, and she dreaded opening it_. If I don't open it, then she's not there. Yeah, that's what I'll do! _So she ignored it until she just couldn't anymore.

"Lucy, please. I'm begging you! Open the door." The blonde braced herself, and allowed the door to swing open.

Erza looked pissed.

"Erza no don't listen to Happy, he's just a stupid cat and doesn't know what he's saying and-"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Is it true?"

Lucy was at a loss for words. She couldn't tell what was going on in a Erza's mind, and she was scared, quite frankly.

The question was repeated, and earned a slight nod in response.

"I'm sorry, Erza. Please don't hate me I-" she was cut off when the older girl roughly pinned her to the wall.

Lucy whimpered, averting eye contact._ She's going to gut me like a fish... She probably hates me and she's going to kill me and I'll never talk to her again..._ Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall, but she kept it together. She wasn't exactly in a position to cry at the moment.

Erza leaned her forehead against Lucy's, their lips a mere inch apart. Their eyes met and Lucy finally realized what was happening.

"Good," the redhead whispered. "Because I've felt the same for a while now." She closed the gap and pressed herself against the blonde, the two fitting as if they were made for each other.

Lucy couldn't help but let a moan loose, encouraging the girl that was now attacking her neck with kisses.

A hand slipped up her shirt and played with the clasp of her bra for a moment before finally unhitching it.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Lucy felt the hot breath on her ear. And _oh god_ everything felt so right, like it was meant to be.

"No," she groaned. "Please don't."

"Your wish is my command, princess." Lucy blushed furiously.

The bra slipped off with ease, leaving Lucy only slightly embarrassed. She was still pinned to the wall, completely vulnerable and craving more of the redhead's touch.

Erza undid the blonde's shirt in a painfully slow fashion, button by button, leaving kisses in her wake.

Lucy's pants were off before Erza even had a chance to pursue them, and even quicker yet the girls found themselves in Lucy's bed.

Erza exquipped into undergarments and straddled the smaller girl, her thigh in between Lucy's legs which elicited a moan.

With a sound like that, the redhead couldn't help herself. She pushed the panties aside and entered Lucy with one finger.

The blonde quivered. The sounds she made were like music to Titania's ears, only compelling her to continue her endeavor.

She added another finger and found a steady rhythm, once in a while stroking Lucy's clit.

After an incredibly short amount of time, Lucy was ready to come, her walls tightening on the now-three fingers of the great fairy queen.

With one final thrust, an arched back, a high pitched shriek, and a kiss, Lucy was spent.

Erza crawled up to lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"So does this mean we're official?" Lucy smirked.

"I suppose it does." They laughed and succumbed to sleep, curled up at each others side.


End file.
